


fill the cracks with magic

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Maleficent [9]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Post-Canon, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Moors belong to nobody.  But I will devote my life to protecting them with my true love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	fill the cracks with magic

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Aurora/Maleficent - space.

Maleficent stood behind Aurora, warm hands resting on Aurora’s shoulders like the weight of wings.  Aurora was no longer afraid to lean back into Maleficent’s body, to share her touch, and Maleficent welcomed the intimacy.  “I want you to look, Aurora,” she said, lifting one hand to gesture to the large, colorful land in front of them.

“I’m always looking at the Moors,” Aurora said, resting her hand on Maleficent’s.  “They are the most important to me.” _Besides you, of course_.

“But I want you to look at them as their queen,” Maleficent said softly, letting her lips graze the tip of Aurora’s ear.  “This land, all this green space, this _magic_ , is yours now.  This is a large responsibility, beastie.”

Aurora turned around, letting Maleficent wrap her arms around her waist.  “The Moors belong to nobody.  But I will devote my life to protecting them with my true love.”

Maleficent smiled, small but genuine, and leaned down to kiss her queen.  “And I the same,” she said, and they both turned to look out at their vast lands, their own private kingdom, once more.


End file.
